


Babysitter Issues

by NiteStorm



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alexander Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, Clary and Jace Herondale, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Lightwood-Bane family fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane, Malec, Malec Established Relationship, Malec Parenthood, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Rafael lightwood-bane - Freeform, Shadow Hunters TV, Short Malec Family Fluff, clary fairchild - Freeform, magnus lightwood-bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm
Summary: A Short Lightwood-Bane Family Fluff Read.Clary and Jace practically plead on their hands and knees for the chance to babysit Rafael and Max for the weekend. Knowing within the two days and one night they’ll become their all-time favorite Aunt and Uncle. Magnus and Alec will finally regret not naming them God Parents.





	Babysitter Issues

Rafael hears strange scary noises coming from the living room and grabs his baseball bat; only because his parents think he’s too young for his own a seraph blade and rushes across the hall to protect his little brother. Who he finds already sitting straight up in his toddler bed, calling out for their Daddy and Papa.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In Tokyo for only two days and one night without their exceptional children, to privately celebrate their five-year wedding anniversary. Magnus and Alexander erotically enjoy their favorite balcony, before heading out into the city to sightsee.

Not the same cherished photo booth that they hold dear to the hearts but a photo booth; and as it begins to snap. Suddenly their three-year-old son Max appears on Alec’s lap radically mumbling about monsters and their six-year-old son Rafael standing in front of Magnus with his baseball bat, radically describing in one continuous breath and a waving hand, that the scary sounds had to be shak demons.

“Love You.” Magnus warmly cheers ignoring his husband’s rolling eyes and I told you so expression, as he quickly lovingly pulls Rafael onto his lap, tightly snuggling into his precious warm small body. Magically causing the photo booth to keeping snapping.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After two hours or so of reassuring their precious gifts that there aren’t any monsters or shak demons at/in their home, and it never will be. Magnus and Alec lovingly tuck portal lag exhausted little bodies into the hotel bed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Magnus portals into their living room and just as suspected Jace is sound asleep on the sofa, Loudly Ugly Snoring; definitely not his husband’s cute little snore.

Agitated but more mischievous Magnus snaps his fingers and with a loud thunder boom, Jace wakes in full shadow hunter mode sitting straight up and within in a split-second Clary rushes into the room seraph blade drawn.

“Where Are My Children?” Magnus evilly growls trying to keep up his evil façade. 

“Rafael Max.” Jace frantically yells out jumping up and heading towards their rooms. 

“How Many Times did we clearly state to keep an eye on them at all times.” Magnus agitatedly growls, magically stopping Jace in his footsteps.

“Anyone?” Magnus sarcastically questions waving a hand around.

“Magnus.” Clary nervously trying not to look directly into his cat eyes. 

“Did either of you even read the notes we left?” Magnus agitatedly questions noticing them still on the cocktail table.

“It’s a freaking book . . . the boys will survive without four servings of vegetables a day?” Jace firmly points out; recalling opening it before falling asleep and reading over a very boring page, that in depth explained meals. The “Notes” larger than The Book of the Whites.

“Jace!” Carly agitatedly yells out stepping between him and Magnus.

“Magnus?” Carly emotionally pleads.

“They’re Safe with their Father.” Magnus reassures glamouring his eyes. 

“Biscuit . . . if I where you I would definitely rethink my choice in the father of my future children.” Magnus points out with an evil laugh, opening a portal and then stepping through to rejoin his beautiful exceptional family.

Clary and Jace flop down on the sofa, she quickly punching him in the upper arm for his stupid comment about the boy’s meals, that actually could’ve got him killed; and most likely they’ve lost their titles of Aunt and Uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers To My First AO3 Post
> 
> I so wanted to use “Book Club” just couldn’t get it in correctly.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Nite Storm


End file.
